


I Think I Love You

by Leven_the_Valkyrie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-City of Glass, Pre-City of Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven_the_Valkyrie/pseuds/Leven_the_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's alone at Magnus's loft and is trying to figure out exactly how he feels about the warlock. Malec. Takes place between CoG and CoFA</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Love You

Alec Lightwood was uncomfortably perched at the edge of his boyfriend's hot pink couch. He was dressed in his normal worn down sweater and torn up jeans with his hair a damp mess and falling into his ocean blue eyes. He didn't care that he probably looked homeless crackhead, the only thing he cared about at the moment was where the hell was Magnus?

The High Warlock of Brooklyn had been absent from his loft when Alec arrived and while Magnus usually left little notes around the home for Alec saying where he had gone and what time he should be back. Even though Alec didn't live with him it was still a nice gesture on the warlock's part to make his cute Shadowhunter feel welcomed into his home.

Alec was startled out of his thoughts when Chairman Meow decided that his lap would make a perfect bed to take a nap on. The cat kneaded at the Shadowhunter's thighs for a bit before settling down, its body vibrating from a soft purr. Alec couldn't help but smile down on the cat as he pet its soft fur. If it hadn't been for this cat turning one he might have never met Magnus, and who knows where he'd be now. Probably in his room pinning over his best friend/adoptive brother who was painfully taken. Magnus was like a breath of fresh for Alec. He was the complete opposite of Jace. While Jace was golden and bright, almost like an angel, Magnus was dark and mysterious. Jace was naturally beautiful, and while Magnus was gorgeous and a joy to look at, he felt the need to accent his looks with make-up and glitter, making him resemble a star and always the center of attention. He sure had Alec's attention whenever he walked into a room.

"Do you know where he is Chairman?" Alec asked the cat in his lap with a bored sigh. He had just finished hunting demons with Clary, it was his day to train her and she didn't want to stay indoors since it was so nice out. When they killed some spider-like creatures that were lurking in the back allies of Manhattan they were both covered in black blood and minor scratches Clary had called it a day and they parted ways, Clary to the Institute to get ready for a double date with Jace and Isabelle, and Alec to Brooklyn. He didn't know why he didn't just go back home to get cleaned up before coming here. But when he let himself in with the key Magnus had given him and saw the warlock was nowhere to be seen he jumped in the shower and changed into the spare clothes he left there.

Alec pulled out his phone, upsetting the Chairman but the cat quickly resettled himself on the warm lap, he flipped through his contacts till he landed on the one he wanted. It only rang two times before the person picked up.

"Not a good time Alec." Isabelle said, "I'm kinda in the middle of a date right now." In the background Alec could hear Simon and Clary talking and cars honking. They were probably walking around outside, trying to find a new location to go to.

"I know, I know. Sorry. But have you heard from Magnus? He's not home and it's been a while." Isabelle didn't answer right away, making Alec pull his phone away to double check it didn't disconnect or anything, "Isabelle? Did something happen to him?" Alec's tone was low with worry and his breath caught in his throat.

"What? Oh, no, no. Magnus is fine." Isabelle paused again before carefully saying, "Alec, how do you feel about him? I know you two are taking it seriously since you outed yourself to Mom and Dad…and the whole Calve, but do you love him?"

The question came out of nowhere and caught Alec by surprise. He couldn't answer for a while as he tried to think. He knew he liked Magnus, a lot. He was spending more time at the warlock's home than his own. When he was with Magnus he didn't care about anyone else. He had slowly stopped thinking about Jace or anyone else. When he was with Magnus he felt like someone finally understood him or at least cared enough to understand where he was coming from. He felt whole with Magnus, but was that what love was?

"Alec? Hello? You still there?" Isabelle sounded annoyed and the background sounded quieter. They must have gone inside somewhere and Isabelle stayed behind to talk to her brother.

"Sorry. I'm here. And I don't know how I fell. I mean, I think I love him, but I also loved Jace. And they feel like different kinds of love." Alec slowly confessed. His face was a bright red. He was still petting the Chairman but when he looked down he could see his hand shake which was clearly upsetting the car.

Isabelle sighed and Alec could hear the smile, "Magnus is fine Alec. He'll be home soon, so stop worrying your pretty little head. And maybe you should tell him how you feel." And with that the phone went dead. Leaving Alec just a little more worried and anxious, but now for a different reason.

Alec tossed his phone onto the coffee table and laid down on the couch, pulling Chairman Meow to rest on his chest. He pet the cat behind the ear and along his back, making the Chairman purr even louder and nuzzle into his hands. Between the warmth of the small cat the comfort of the couch that smelled heavily of Magnus, and the exhaustion from training, Alec felt himself drift off into a deep sleep.

~X~x~X~x~

Alec awoke sometime later with the sun setting through the large widows and gentle hands running through his tangled hair. Blue eyes opened looked up and Alec felt his heart skip a beat. Magnus was home! And he apparently decided to be a human pillow for his boyfriend and placed Alec's head on his lap.

"Morning sleepy head." Magnus whispered as his hand left Alec's hair to cup the boy's check, "Did you have a nice nap?"

Alec nodded as he lifted himself off of his lover; winching a bit as his check peeled off of Magnus's leather pants, "It looks more like late afternoon than morning." Alec remarked as he smiled towards his boyfriend. His pulse still hadn't settled down and his palms were growing sweaty. Suddenly Alec didn't know how to act around Magnus, "How…how was your day?" He managed to squeak out.

"My day, Alexander, was wonderful. Made even better by coming home to you." Alec felt a shiver go down his spine at the way Magnus said his name. The warlock reached over and interlocked their fingers, Alec noticed his perfect nails were painted dark purple with a glittery top coat.

Alec let himself be tugged into Magnus's side and rested his head on the other man's shoulder, "Where did you go? I was getting worried." The Shadowhunter quietly confessed as he played with Magnus's fingers to avoid looking him in the face.

Magnus untangled their hands and lifted Alec's head to face him. He leaned down and placed a simple kiss on Alec's lips, making the younger man lean in for more but was softly pushed away, "Some Nymphs were terrorizing the people at a park down the street and I was summoned to talk to them." Magnus's voice came out tired and bored, "I didn't think I'd be gone that long, half hour, hour tops. But they just didn't want to listen." The warlock sighed and slouched back into the couch, his exhaustion finally starting to show.

Alec just shook his head and got up, pulling Magnus along with him, "Let's go take a nap." He said as he pulled his warlock into the bedroom.

Magnus gratefully followed and let himself be handled into the bed and cuddled into Alec when the Shadowhunter crawled in next to him, "Stupid Nymphs made me miss an important appointment too."

"Yeah?" Alec asked as he nuzzled into Magnus's chest, letting the familiar smell and warmth lull him back into sleep. Protective arms rubbing up and down his back, "What appointment was that?"

"With a travel agent." Alec pulled away with a questioning look on his face, but before he could answer Magnus kissed him and said, "I wanted to surprise you with a trip to Europe. God knows we could both take a vacation." He paused as he looked into Alec's eyes, cat gold-green into blue, "I love you Alexander Lightwood. I want to spend time with you. Just the two of us. No Shadowhunter or Downworlder business. Just some quality time. How does that sound?" Magnus sounded hopeful, but at the same time Alec could pick up nervousness. It made him smile a bit knowing that he could have that effect on the warlock.

The young Shadowhunter felt his face heat up and he quickly hid it in the folds of Magnus's shirt, "That sounds lovely." He muttered into the fabric. Maybe this was what love was. Maybe Alec had been wrong about his feelings for Jace. Maybe he really did love Magnus.

Strong hands grabbed Alec by the shoulders and pulled the Shadowhunter away from the safty of the cotton shirt, "What did you just say, Alexander?" Magnus asked. His cat eyes wide with shock.

Alec blushed. Did he really just say that out loud? Isabelle's words from earlier rang in his ears. Maybe he should tell Magnus how he really felt, "I think I love you."


End file.
